power_rangers_spooffandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Harrison
Chris Harrison was picked by James Marsden to succeed him as the Red Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers and later became the Blue Space Ranger of the Space Rangers. Chris was the new leader of the Power Rangers. He continues the battle against Divatox. Divatox keeps the Rangers busy with help from Rygog, Elgar, Piranahtrons and an endless array of monsters. Almost right away, Divatox had placed Chris and his friends under a spell (with the use of a jacket) that cause them to be angry with each other. Chris and the rest of the Rangers had help from Blue Senturion when the need arise. Chris also receive help from Lighting Cruiser. Lighting Cruiser put Chris through a test before letting him drive. But once Chris got behind the wheel, Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster became part of the Power Rangers team. The mysterious Phantom Ranger from Eltar helped Chris and the rest of the Power Rangers. Chris and the rest of the Rangers knew nothing of the Phantom Ranger other than where he was from, but they were glad to have him on their side. Chris enjoys sports - especially basketball and, of course, baseball. Chris tries to stay in shape by jogging. It was while he was jogging through the woods, when he befriended a young boy - Erutan. Erutan turned out to be a spirit of nature. Chris and the rest of the Rangers were able to prevent Divatox from taking Erutan and using his powers for her own. Chris was on the local baseball team. He was the best player on the team and was always helping out the other players by giving them advice. Personality Chris was a former bachelor who is charming, yet daring towards women. He is a serial womanizer and a man-whore. Chris is very flirtatious, sexy and talks gently and respectable towards women. Chris would NEVER hit or fight a woman. holds great compassion and seeks to be of service to others. He is a healer, and capable of giving comfort to those in need - he will frequently offer a shoulder for others to cry on. But actually, Chris' mission in life is to develop the tools that allow him to be truly helpful to others rather than just a sympathetic ear. Chris Harrison must find the balance between help and interference, and the delicate art of the counselor who knows when to leave the struggle to others and when to avoid taking away the necessary experiences and lessons of life. It is in Harrison's nature to take on responsibility, to fill the void left by others, and to not turn away from personal sacrifice, albeit at times, he may feel overburdened by the travails of others. However, the love others bestow upon him is his well deserved reward. Chris seeks marriage and is often a wonderful parent, offering warmth, protection, and understanding to children. However, he must be careful not to choose partners for the wrong reasons, and to not let sentimentality influence his decision, especially those involving the choice of a spouse. Chris Harrison needs to be needed, but must learn to discriminate between those he can help and others who are made weaker by his care. After all, it is in Chris' nature to be attracted to the weaker brothers and sisters among us. The temptation for Harrison is to think of himself as the savior of the world, carrying the burdens of others on his shoulders. Chris Harrison is blessed with musical talent, as well as in the visual and performing arts, and can be successful in a number of artistic fields - even when experiencing inability to fully recognize his own talents. He also has enormous talent in business, and his great deal of charm and charisma can be used effectively to attract the people and support he needs. Power Rangers Turbo Chris Abilities Bachelor: Chris is an American television host, best known for his role as host of the ABC reality television dating show, The Bachelor since 2002, and its spin-offs The Bachelorette since 2003 and Bachelor Pad in 2010. He is also the host of the syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Martial Arts: Because of his bravery and his assistance in saving others (including Channing Tatum), Channing picked him to lead the team as the new Red Turbo Ranger --- becoming the second ever Red Ranger. ]] The end of the series saw the destruction of two Megazords, one of which was set to self-destruct per his order in a failed attempt to destroy a foe, the loss of two vehicles, and finally the loss of the Turbo Ranger powers. Category:Red Rangers Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Blue Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers: Turbo Category:Power Rangers: In Space